Love isn't Simple
by Myialynn11
Summary: Elena is getting closer to Damon. With an event that takes place Elena unknowing shares some feelings and is caught in a decision has to make a choice. Either way she will loose one of them forever. She loves Stefan but is she growing new feelings for Damon?Will she Fall for Damon or will she stay with Stephan?
1. Chapter 1

I'm laying here in his bed. I don't remember everything... All i remember is a pain and then passing out. I think Damon Salvatore actually saved me I think he rescued me from whatever had happened. I rolled over and saw Damon sleeping. He looked so peaceful and innocent when he slept. Was this true? Was i actually sleeping in his bed? I am in shock, what would Stefan do if he knew I was here? I got out of the bed and went down stairs to see Stefan sitting on the couch.

"Stefan.." I sad with with a breath.

"Elena! Are you okay?", He said hugging me.

"I'm happened?", I said with a quick voice.

"It was nothing.", he said quickly, sounding worried.

"Stefan, you can tell me what happened."

"It was nothing. I'm just glad your okay."

I felt like he was keeping something from me, like he was worried what my reaction would be. For the rest of the day Stefan acted weird and Damon acted like he was the happiest person in the world. I said i wanted to eat dinner with all of us together. Damon was cool with the idea but Stefan wasn't very happy about it. We all sat down to eat and Stefan ignored the conversations i tried to make. Lately, Stefan has been very distant and way to over protective. He wasn't even like my boyfriend anymore, more like a body guard. After we ate I took Stefan into a different room.

"Stefan, what the hell is going on with you? I try to talk to you and you ignore me, I try to kiss you and you turn your head and your acting like im your daughter or something! I don't think I can date someone like that Stefan."

"You told Damon you loved him."

"What?"

"You told Damon you loved him when he picked you up to bring you here."

"Wha.. I, I did?"

"Yes you did Elena. Did you mean it?"

" I, I don't know... I mean I've been getting closer to him but I don't think I love him Stefan."

" i think you do Elena. And if you don't call me in the morning. If you do, don't."

"But Stefan.."

"No Elena, If you love him, don't call me.", he said sternly and walked out of the room.

I went home and thought about what i had said. I mean, what if i meant it? I called Damon and made sure it was true. he told me this if i do love him or am thinking about if I do to call him. I had to make a choice. Who was i going to call? Damon, the fierce, hot, dangerous, loving, caring guy or Stefan, the hot, sensitive, romantic, protective guy?


	2. Chapter 2

D/POV

Elena dragged us to this stupid 50's dance for her school. I really don't want to be here, but i have to be here for Elena. Elena has been getting into some trouble lately. The other day she almost died by walking down the stairs. Stefan seems like he's getting really distant with Elena. I think I could have a chance with her. Maybe, even though she says it's always going to be Stefan. My love life is way to complicated. How come even though I met her first and did the right thing to keep her safe, and Stefan still got the girl? Elena has dragged me into dancing with her and showing her my "Moves". She seems to really be intriguedby my dancing.

"Damon you have some good moves.", she giggled.

"Oh, really?", I smirked.

"Yeah, so Damon? Um.."

"What Elena?", I said worriedly.

"Um I, I um.", she was starting to sound like she was out of it.

"Elena, are you okay?" I said right before she falls into my arms.

"Elena?", I said really worried.

I yelled for Stefan but he went outside, so i looked around to see if Jeremy or Caroline were around. I didn't see them so I carried her to the car. Stefan saw us and ran over. He was furious and kept asking questions. I only told him she fainted. Elena stated mumbling words to me. I couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Damon, I love you.", She whispered.

Me and Stefan look at each other, I had a guilty lookon my face. Stefan finished putting her in the car then he walked away. I drove Elena to our house and took her to my room and laid her down and i started to make a bed on the chair next to the bed. She slightly woke up.

"Damon. Lie here with me. Please."

"You sure?"

She nodded. I lied down next to her and wrapped my arms around her. She pressed her hands against my bare chest and fell asleep. It took me a while to fall asleep because I couldn't figure out why it happened. I woke up and saw Elena had left. I waled down stairs and saw Elena and Stefan hugging. I walked right back upstairs.

E/POV

I sat in my room. Thinking. Thinking of who I should call tonight. I'm scared. I don't want to loose one of them, but if i don't choose I might loose both. I don't want to hurt one of them. This i s really hard for me, I've already lost too many people. I can"t loose one of them. It would be too hard. Why is this so hard? I decided i should call someone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Caroline"

"Hey! Whats up?"

"I have a problem." I said sadly

"Whats wrong Elena?"

"I have to choose one of them. i knew this time would come but I don't think I can do thi." i said then she cut me off

"Elena, you have to choose Stefan! Damon is horrid! You can't go out with him."

"Oh, well you just made this so much easier!" I said sarcastically

"Well"

"Even though you went out with him right?"

"Ele." i cut her off

"Well i have to go. I need to find a better friend to help me."

Why does Caroline have to be like that. She shouldn't do that to me. Well i guess i have to decide this on my own.

I feel like Stefan still loves me and I love him but he doesn't even seem like a boyfriend anymore. Damon is loving and i feel like I can have an amazing time with him if I want. I think i still love Stefan but i don't think I'm "in" love with him anymore, well at least not right now. Damon is amazing but I still don't know if i love him. If I meant what i said that night I think I could actually love him. I thought i could never love Damon. When I first met him I thought he was okay but then I started hating him, at one point, I wanted to kill him.

"Elena, I ordered pizza for dinner. Do you want any?", Jeremy said as he walked into my room.

"Oh um yeah sure hold on I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay.", he said.

I knew i had to call one of them tonight. I picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" he said.

"Damon" I said to him.


	3. Chapter 3

hey! do you guys like the story so far?I had really bad writers block and I have been writing the teen wolf fanfic all day so it took me a while to get into TVD mode lol hope you like it its not my best tho and its kinda short but ill write a lot more tomorrow! :P

* * *

E/POV

* * *

"Elena? Are you just calling me to tell me that its Stefan?"

"No.. I'm not." I said slightly

"So what does this mean?"

"It means... I choose you Damon"

"You're sure about this Elena? I don't want you to make the wrong choice."

"Damon. I chose you, and you only."

"Okay. So should I ask you out on a date?" he snickered

"Sure"

"Okay, well Elena Gilbert, will you go on an official date with me?"

"Of course!" i said in in a British accent.

"Alright. Come here."

"Now?"

"Yes"

"But Stefan..."

"He's not here"

"Okay I'll be right over."

I feel like a teenager again, getting ready for a date like how i used to when I dated Matt. I put on my black skinny jeans and a black sweater that is split in half in the back. I left the house and when I got to Damon's, I walked up to the door and when Damon answered, Stefan pulled up. Me and Damon hugged as Stefan started to walk up. We walked inside as I was trying to avoid Stefan. I didn't know it would be this hard to see Stefan. I thought it might be a little awkward but it's really hard. We walked up the stairs into Damon's room.

"Stefan told me he was going to come home tomorrow. I'm sorry."

"No its okay. I have to see him sometime, I can't just ignore him forever."

"yeah i guess"

"So, what are we going to do tonight?"

"Um.. We can talk, go to the grill, do whatever."

"Lets go to the grill" i said smirking.

* * *

D/POV

* * *

I can't believe she called me instead. I'm stoked! I finally got the girl,now i just hope it lasts. I'm taking Elena to the grill because Stefan decided that he was going to come home early. When Stefan came up I didn't even dare to look him in the eye. When I get home and if Elena isn't with me, he's going to try to beat me up. Stefan thinks that since he's the good brother he should get everything. Well this proves him wrong.

"Damon" Elena said

"Yes" I said cockily

"I'm glad I chose you."

"Really? Why?"

"Because you wouldn't have acted like that if i chose Stefan."

"Yeah I wouldn't have" i said as she giggled.

when we got to the grill we sat down at a table and Matt waited us. I could tell he was confused why she was here with me. Pretty much everyone was. She told me about what happened with her and Caroline.

"I'm sorry for hating you when we first met." she said as we were eating.

"It's okay, I had it coming."

We talked all night then I drove her home and I kissed her in front of the door. Kissing her felt so real and amazing I felt like everything was real and I don't have to worry about Stefan or having Kathrine messing with me. Its real.

* * *

S/POv

* * *

I can't believe she picked Damon! When I got to my room I threw everything on the floor. I broke the picture of me and Elena. I'm going to kill Damon. He doesn't deserve Elena,shes too good! I had Caroline come over.

"Wait their together!" she yelled

"Yup"

"You have got to be kidding me." she said fiercely

"nope"

"You and Elena, awwww! Damon and Elena, yuck!"

"I can't change her mind."

"No you can but you can show her why she has to pick you." she said sneakily

"I don't know yet but I don't know whats going on with her lately."

"Yeah me either" I said with a breath.


End file.
